


Etymology

by OzzieOlin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzzieOlin/pseuds/OzzieOlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda and Shepard discuss meanings. [A short one-shot set during Mass Effect 2, after Miranda's loyalty mission, but before the Suicide Mission.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etymology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BEP](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BEP).



"Hm-hm-hm-hmhm, hm-hm-hm-hmhm...." Miranda absentmindedly hummed to herself as she filled out the necessary paperwork to submit a report on the latest mission the crew of the Normandy SR-2 had taken part in.

"I didn't know we had two vocalists aboard. I'll tell Mordin he's got competition." Shepard said with a warm smile as Miranda suddenly realized he had been standing there for the better part of five minutes.

"Shepard! Sorry I didn't hear you come in, I was focused on my duties. Cerberus guidelines on mission reports are very clear." Miranda said with a tinge of embarrassment in her voice.

"Don't worry about it; there's nothing critical happening, I just wanted to come see you. What was that song you were humming?"

"Just an old lullaby. 'You Are My Sunshine'. It's been stuck in my head for a while now."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"It's nothing. Just something silly."

Shepard took a seat. "Miranda, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know. You can tell me anything, even something silly."

"Oriana and I had been talking. She was saying that she was considering changing her name. Getting away from our father's legacy, his expectations of who we were going to be. She hated her name's meaning."

"Which is?"

"'Rising' or 'golden'. She was supposed to be the next ruler of my father's empire, rising it up to its next golden level. He's an arrogant bastard."

"I can see why she'd want to distance herself from that, then."

"But I pointed out to her that was merely one translation. Putting the two together, you get something more like sunrise; a new dawn. And that that's what she brought into my life. A sister. A family I didn't have before. Then she brought up the song, singing it to me to make me blush. I told you she was funny."

"You know, she's not the only one whose name has a significant meaning, Miranda. And I know you have trouble taking credit for your own accomplishments, worrying too much about what your father had intended for you. But if you can find something redeeming in the name he gave her, then surely you can do the same for the one he gave you."

"Well, what do you think? Does my name suit me? Am I 'worthy of admiration'?"

"Worthy of that, and much, much more. You've got my admiration, as well as my respect, and my love. And none of that is tied into your genetics, or your looks, or your education and training. It comes from the things you've done and the person you are."

"But how can you tell? How can you know that I deserve the credit for all these things?"

"Because from what you've told me, your father would never have done them. If you're nothing more than a clone of your father, then you never would've accomplished any of the amazing feats I've been a firsthand witness to.

"So you wouldn't change my name?"

"I wouldn't change anything about you."


End file.
